U.S. patent application Ser. No. 195,685, filed Oct. 9, 1980, by Hauck et al, now pending discloses and claims anti-arrhythmic compounds having the structure ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 may be the same or different and can be hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl or hydroxy-lower alkyl, or R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 may be taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached to form a heterocyclic radical which may contain in addition to such nitrogen atom, one other heteroatom which can be nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur; and R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 may be the same or diffferent and can be hydrogen or lower alkyl, and acid-addition salts and stereoisomers thereof. The specific compound 2,2'-[[5-[3-[(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino]-2-hydroxypropoxy]-1,2,3,4-tetrahydr o-2,3-naphthalenediyl]bis(oxy)]bis[N,N-dipropylacetamide] and its cis and trans isomers are disclosed and claimed.
The latter compound in cis form may be resolved into four possible optical isomers, namely,